


Dreams

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Prompto tries to comfort Noctis when he has a bad dream.This was the product of a writing prompt on the word "dream."  It was meant to be a cute, fluffy drabble, but I'm sorry to say (or not sorry, depending on what you like to read), it took a turn into the dark recesses of angst.





	Dreams

            Noctis woke up in a cold sweat.  Sitting straight up, he clutched his t-shirt at his breast.  His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was ragged and uneven.  The bedroom was dark, but the moon was shining in through the open window, giving the entire room an eerie glow.

            "What is it?" Prompto asked sleepily, placing his hand on Noctis's arm.

            Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand without hesitation.  "Bad dream," he said quietly, clutching Prompto's fingers more tightly.

            The blonde sat up and pressed his lips to Noctis's hand.  "Wanna talk about it?"  His touch was soothing, but even so, Noctis was still on edge.

            "I dreamed I died," he said softly, his voice coming out raspy.  But it wasn't just that.  It was so real.  A road trip turned into a struggle of life and death in a land covered in darkness.  He clenched his fist, remembering each fight with every daemon that he faced.

            "You're just remembering the stories your dad used to tell you," Prompto said in an attempt to be comforting.  "Daemons are practically fairy tales.  No one has seen one for probably a century."  Noctis nodded, allowing his words to calm him.  He rested his head in his boyfriend's lap, while Prompto gently stroked his hair.

            "I was all alone when it happened," Noctis said at length.  "You and Ignis and Gladio...you were fighting daemons in the courtyard."  He pressed his hand to his belly, remembering the feeling of being stabbed repeatedly as he sat on the throne.

            "I'm right here," Prompto said.  "And I'm not going anywhere.  Okay?  Try and sleep."

            "I'm afraid to."  It was true.  Noctis was terrified.  "What if I'm really dead?  What if this _is_ the dream?"

            "You saying I'm not real?" Prompto smirked.  "Would I do this if I weren't?"  He leaned down, kissing Noctis's lips.

            Noctis smiled up at him weakly.  "I've dreamed about you doing that before."

            "Noct," Prompto said, sounding a little exasperated.  "This is real.  Do I need to pinch you or something?"

            "Just stay up with me," Noctis pleaded.

            "All right.  What should we do?"  They tried talking, but they couldn't keep that up for very long.  Both became more and more tired, and even Noctis's anxiety couldn't keep him awake.  He shut his eyes, while Prompto simultaneously opened them.

            He looked around the room, panicked in the eerie glow of the moonlight, but he was alone.  "It was a dream?" he murmured.  He reached out to the empty space next to him, clutching the sheets.  "It was so real," he sobbed into his hands.  It was so real.  How could it have only been a dream?


End file.
